fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Wahre Liebe wohnt im stillen Herzen tief
thumb|left|Quelle: http://weheartit.com/Hallo an Alle, mal wieder was von mir. Ich versuche mich an einer FF über Quinn und .....??? ja wer wohl :D Lest doch einfach weiter und ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Ich weis mal wieder net wo mich das alles hinführt aber auf jeden Fall macht es Spass!! Ab 12 und das andere kennt ihr ja :) Euer MATTI Status: Beendet Eier, Milch und.......???? Beth schlief zum Glück in ihrem Kinderwagen als ich durch den Supermarkt fuhr. So konnte ich wenigstens in Ruhe einkaufen. Die Liste die ich mir aufgeschrieben hatte war lange. Seit ich von zuhause ausgezogen war um am College zu studieren war alles anderst gekommen wie ich es geplannt hatte. Ich dachte das ich College und Kind unter einen Hute bringen konnte aber dem war nicht so. Nach einem halben Jahr beschloss ich es vorerst aufzugeben und mich zuerst um Beth zu kümmern. Das war mehr als ein Fulltimejob und ich habe es eigentlich nicht bereut. Aber natürlich war das grösste Problem das Geld. Da ich kein Stipendium mehr hatte musste ich von meinem Ersparten, dem Kindergeld und den "Spenden" meiner Mum leben. Ich war auch wieder nach Lima gezogen denn hier waren die Mieten geringer. So war ich wieder heute hier um meinen Grosseinkauf zu machen. Diese Woche waren Bohnen in Pfeffersosse und Dörrfleisch im Ángebot. Das waren zwar nicht meine Lieblingsnahrungsmittel aber ich musste mich nach meinem Geldbeutel richten.Beth brauchte auch noch frische Windeln und ich neues Waschmittel. Als ich am Regal mit den ganzen Packungen stand und das was ich wollte natürlich wieder ganz oben stand fluchte ich innerlich. In diesem Moment hörte ich von hinten " Kann ich ihnen helfen?" Da stand Will Schuster vor mir, mein ehemaliger Lehrer an der Mc Kinley. Wow, er trug kein Unterhemd unte seinem kurzen Holzfällerhemd und die oberen zwei Knöpfe waren offen. Er hatte sichtbare Bauchmuskeln. " Hmm hallo Mr. Schue, tja ich könnte echt ein wenig Hilfe gebrauchen, Die haben das Waschmittel so weit oben hingestellt das ich nicht dran komme:" " Hey wir hatten doch ausgemacht das ihr mich alle Will nenen könnt oder !? Warte ich geb dir gleich 2 Packungen, die sind diese Woche eh im Angebot, 2 kaufen und nur eine bezahlen,". Will hob mir die beiden Packungen gleich in den Wagen. " Ich habe dich ja seit eurem Abschluss nicht mehr gesehen, erzähl wie geht es Dir und Beth?" Was macht das Studium?" " Hmm ich habe das Studium "auf Eis" gelegt Will. Ich habe einfach Studium und ein Kind nicht unter einem Hut bekommen." O-ok und was machst du momentan?" " Ich habe mir hier in Lima eine kleine Wohnung genommen. Es ist nichts besonderes aber es reicht für Beth und mich. Und tagsüber, wenn meine Mum auf die Kleine aufpasst, schoppe ich in einem Jeans Laden an der Kasse." " Jetzt schaute mich Will länger an, mann mir war vorher noch gar nicht aufgefallen wie attraktiv Will eigentlich war. Er war durchtrainiert aber nicht mit zuvielen Muskeln übersäht, er hatte was im Kopf und das wichtigse war, er hatte einen Wuschelkopf. " Quinn ich hab ne Idee, was hällst du wenn du als Hiflslehrerin an die Mc Kinley kommst. Du könnstes Grundkurse in Mathe geben und mir im Glee Club helfen, ausserdem bräuchten wir noch weibliche Stimmen. Na was hälst du davon?" Will fragte mich echt gerade ob ich mit ihm zusammen den Glee Club unterrichten würde. Ich musste keine 2 Sekunden überlegen denn der Job im Jeans Laden war Horror. Schlecht bezahlt und eine Chefin zum davonlaufen. "Ok, wann soll ich anfangen ?" Ich musste ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht gehabt haben denn auf einmal fing auch Will an bis über beide Backen zu lachen." " Wie währ es wenn du am Montag um 14.00 Uhr zur Glee Probe kommst. Ich klär alle bis dahin mit Figgins. Ey ich freu mich Quinn." " Und du glaubst gar nicht wie sehr ich mich freue Will:" Er verabschiedete sich mit einem Wangenkuss von mir und streichelte Beth zum Abschluss mit dem Zeigefinger über die Wange. Zu meiner Überraschung machte sie nicht einen Ton sondern grunzte nur zufrieden. Die Stelle an der mich seine Lippen berührt hatten war immer noch warm und fühlte sich an als ob eine Ameisenkolonie unter der Haut leben würde. Ich kannte so was gar nicht von mir. Weder bei Finn, Sam oder geschweige denn Puck hatte ich jemals so etwas gefühlt wenn sie mich geküsst hatten. Da meldete sich mein Handy, ich schaute auf das Display und sah dass meine Mum anrief. Ich schob den Wagen weiter und begab mich in Richtung Kasse denn was meine Mum wollte war klar. Wissen wo ich bliebe weil das Essen bestimmt fertig war. Ich beeilte mich um nach Hause zu kommen denn heute hatte ich noch nichst warmes in den Bauch bekommen was ich genau jetzt bemerkte da ein tiefes Grummeln aus der Magengegend kam. Schnell bezahlte ich meine Einkäufe und verstaute sie im Auto. Als ich Beth in ihrem Kindersitz festschnallte und ihr sagte das wir gleich zu Oma fahren werden lachte sie mich mit ihren süssen roten Bäckchen an. Für diesen Blick würde ich hundert Meilen laufen. Beth war ein Teil von mir geworden und diesen würde ich nie wieder hergeben wollen. Wir fuhren zu meiner Mum und als ich die Haustür aufschloss roch es schon herrlich nach Kartoffeln und Fleisch. Sie nahm mir Beth ab, gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn und herzte ihre Enkeltochter innig. Beim Essen erzählte ich ihr von dem Angebot das Will mir gemacht hatte. Sie war zwar erst skeptisch meinte aber dass alles besser war als dieser Job im Jeansladen. Beth schien das Essen zu gefallen denn sie verteilte ihren Brei unter riesigem Gelächter ihrerseits auf Teppich, Wand und Tisch. Früher währe Mum ausgeflippt und Dad hätte eine seiner "Reden" von Diziplin und Ordnung geschwungen aber jetzt war Mum die Ruhe selbst und holte einen Lappen während ich Beth fütterte. Back at home......... Am Montag stand ich in aller Ruhe auf und machte Beth fertig. Nachdem Beth bei meiner Mutter gut untergebracht war hies es zuerst zum Friseur,denn seit fast 3 Monaten hatte ich keine neue Frisur mehr gehabt.Das hies zwar die nächsten zwei Monate keine DVD´s oder Modezeitschriften aber das nahm ich in Kauf. Gegen 13.00 schickte ich Will eine Kurznachricht das ich schon früher konnte, prompt kam eine Antwort das er mich mit Freuden erwartet und ich solle ihn in der Sporthalle treffen. Hmm in der Sporthalle ?? OK, vielleicht hatte er in der Zwischenzeit auch mal den Sportunttericht übernommen. Ich machte mich auf den Weg zur Schule, es war irgendwie komisch wieder den alten Weg zu fahren und auf den Parkplatz zu kommen. MIt was für Träumen war ich vor fast einem dreiviertel Jahr hier weggegangen?! Und jetzt kam ich wieder zurück aber es fühlte sich nicht falsch an. Hier kannte ich mich aus, war sicher. Das Gefühl war Geborgenheit. Ich ging durch die grosse Haupttür und atmete erstmal tief ein. Das hieß es mit festem Schritt in Richtung Sporthalle. Auf dem Weg dortin begeneten mir einige Mädels in Cherios Uniformen. Ich schaute etwas sehnsüchtig hin aber was mich am meisten wunderte war das die drei als sie mich sahen die Köpfe zusammen steckten und tuschelten. Auch die nächste Gruppe Schüler an der ich vorbeikam schauten mich irgendwie komisch an und steckten die Köpfe zusammen. Nun wollte ich es wissen und sprach einen der Schüler, ein Junge, vermutlich 10 oder 11 Klasse, an. "Hey, kannst du mir sagen was es so tolles gibt?" " Du, ich meine Sie sind doch Quinn Fabray oder ?" " Ja" ich war vollkommen perplex das der Junge mich kannte. "Wow, ich hatte es nicht geglaubt als das Gerücht die Runde machte. Würden Sie bitte das unterschreiben Miss Fabray?!". Er hielt mir das letzte Jahrbuch hin, es war die Seite aufgeschlagen mit dem Foto von uns mit dem Nationalspokal. Ich staunte Bauklötze, unter dem Foto waren schon mehrere Unterschriften, ich erkannte Finns, Rachels, Tinas, Arties, Sam´s und Pucks. Ich nahm den schwarzen Stift den er mir hinhielt und unterschrieb ebenfalls. Danach gab ich das Buch und den Stift zurück worauf der Junge sich artig bedankte und fortging. Diesen Vorgang musste ich noch 3 x über mich ergehen lassen bis ich an der Sporthalle angekommen war. Ich ging rein und roch sofort wieder diese Mischung aus Schweiß, Gummi und scharfen Bodenreiniger den ich früher gehasst und geliebt hatte. Ich suchte überall nach Will aber fand ihn nirgens. Also ging ich durch die Seitentür hinaus in Richtung Sportstadion, und da sah ich ihn. Er kam direkt auf mich zu. Sein T-Shirt in der Hand und er völlig verschwitzt.Er joggte die letzten paar Schritte auf mich zu um mich dann zu begrüssen. " Hey Quinn, du bist sogar schneller als ich gedacht hatte. War noch ne Runde joggen bevor die Probe losgeht, warte einen Moment ich geh mich schnell duschen und dann gehen wir rüber." "Wow, ich mochte diesen Duft schon früher bei Puck und Finn wenn sie frisch verschwitzt zu mir kamen aber Will roch definitiv noch besser. Ich setzte mich auf eine Bank und schaute ein wenig den Leichtatleten zu wie sie ihre Runden drehten. Keine 10 Minuten später stand Will frisch geduscht und angezogen vor mir. Er hatte einen herben Männerduft augelegt der mir sofort in die Nase stieg. "So dann gehen wir doch mal gemeinsam rein oder?! Die Anderen werden Bauklötze wenn du auftauchst. Ihr seit hier so was wie lebende Legenden seit eurem Sieg!" " Ich weis Will, vorhin musste ich Autogramme geben, das war völlig gaga. Aber hast du eigentlich mit Figgins reden können, sorry aber ich mach das net nur aus Spass." " Ja klar, das verstehe ich. Also Figgins sagt bei 10 Stunden pro Woche bekommst du 659 Dollar im Monat, mehr ist leider nicht drin!"" Will, das ist fast doppelt so viel wie ich im Jeans Laden verdient hab . Danke!" Ich gab ihm spontan einen Kuss auf die Wange aus Dankbarkeit. Wir gingen durch die Schulflure und blieben vor dem Proberaum stehen. In diesem Moment fühlte ich mich richtig zuhause, als Will die Tür öffnete hatte ich ein Grinsen im Gesicht wie seit unserem Nationalssieg nicht mehr! " Hey Kids schaut mal wer ab heute uns im Glee Club unterstützt. Ich darf euch präsentieren, die nationale Meisterrin im Showchorwettbewerb der USA und eine gute Freundin von mir. Miss Quinn Fabray! Der Applaus war atemberaubend, fast 5 Minuten stand ich da und konnte meine Glück fast nicht fassen. Und dann kamen noch Tina,Artie, Blaine und die restlichen "alten" Directions um mich zu begrüssen. Will schaute mit einem Grinsen zu und meinte aber dann doch halb ernst " hey jetzt reicht es, lasst sie mal in ruhe sonst rennt sie uns wieder weg und dann haben wir wenig gute chancen unseren Titel zu verteidigen". Ein grosser Junge meldete sich und fragte " Könnte Miss Fabray nicht etwas zur Begrüssung perfomen?". "Hmm eigentlich keine schlechte Idee Quinn oder was meinst du ?" " Erstmal, nennt mich bitte Quinn, mit einigen war ich letztes Jahr noch auf der Bühne gestanden und zweitens an was hattet ihr den gedacht?" " Hmm ich hab da ne Idee Quinn, komm mal mit." Er ging mit mir zum Klavier und gab mir ein paar Notenblätter. "Ähmmm das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst Will oder?" "Wieso, ich fand immer das du das kannst!" "Echt, du glaubst das ich das kann?" "Oh ja, probier es doch einfach, das wird bestimmt erstklassig!" " OK, los gehts." Ich brauchte zehn Minuten dann fingen wir an....... Ein Abend mit Folgen..... Dieses Lied hatte vorher nur Rachel performt aber es machte heiden Spass und Will schaute mich die ganze Zeit über so komisch an. Als ich mit dem Song durch war und vor den Kids stand klatschten diese riesigen Beifall. " Seht ihr Klasse, das meinte ich damit. Wir müssen das was wir singen auch fühlen damit es richtig rüberkommt." Also ab nächster Woche werden wir so etwas regelmässig machen. Jeder von euch wird mindestens ein Lied als Solist performen. Und jetzt ab nach Hause." Als der Raum quasi leer war und Will und ich die Stühle aufgeräumt hatten schaute ich auf die Uhr." Hast du noch was vor Quinn?" " Ähhh, nein eigentlich nicht, wieso?" " Ich wollte Dich fragen ob wir zusammen zur Feier des Tages noch ins Breadstix gehen wollen, du bist natürlich eingeladen?" Wow Will will mich zum Essen einladen? " Ähhh sehr gerne aber musst du nicht nach Hause, zu Emma?" Jetzt wurde er sehr still und legte die Stirn in Falten. " Emma hat mich Anfang des Jahres verlassen. Ihre Störung kam wieder stärker zurück und da hat sie eines Tages ihre Sachen gepackt und ist weg. Ich weis nicht mal wohin. Aber egal, geht das klar mit dem Breadstix?" Den Blick den er eben drauf hatte habe ich noch nie bei ihm gesehen. Er tat mir richtig leid, so viel Schmerz und Wut. " Natürlich Will, es ist mir eine Ehre, lass mich nur kurz bei meiner Mum anrufen und sagen das Beth heute bei ihr schlafen kann. Die freut sich immer wenn sie sie über Nacht hat." Eine halbe Stunde waren wir auf dem Weg zum Breadstix, Will hatte mich kurz zuhause rausgelassen damit ich mich umziehen konnte und auch er fuhr sich neue Klamotten holen. Er hatte jetzt ein anderes Hemd und Sacko mit passender Krawatte an. Auch das Parfüm roch jetzt anderst ,ich machte nur die Augen zu und sog jeden Partikel des Duftes in mich auf. Es roch nach Frühling, Sonnenschein und Freihait, zumindest für mich. Ich hatte in Panik meinen Kleiderschrank durchwühlt und dann in aller Hektik mir Schminke ins Gesicht geschmiert. Jetz betrachtete ich mein Spiegelbild in der Sonneblende von Wills Auto. Es war definitiv too much, zu viel Kajal, zuviel Rouche und erst der Lippenstift. Als wir auf dem Parkplatz hielten half mir Will galant aus dem Auto und öffnette mir die Tür. " Ich hab ne kleine Überraschung ". Wie, was, er hatt eine Überraschung für mich? Mein Blutdruck schoss in die Höhe als ich es sah, in der hinteren Ecke war ein Tisch wunderschön gedeckt. Es brannten Kerzen und Blütenblätter waren auf dem Tisch verteilt. "Nimm bitte Platz Quinn:" Er bot mir den Stuhl an und setzte sich mir gegenüber. "Quinn fühl dich als mein Gast heute, ich möchte dir Danke sagen." "Danke? Für was Will, wir haben doch noch gar nix erreicht in der Schule!" " Naja ich wollte mich persönlich bei Dir bedanken, als du letztes Jahr deinen Abschluss gemacht hattest hatte ich nicht die richtigen Worte. Wir hatten gerade die Nationals gewonnen aber einige von euch musste ich verabschieden und das tat mir weh. Und dir hatte ich einiges zu verdanken." "Mir, w-was hast du denn mir zu verdanken?" " Dank Dir habe ich mich im letzten Jahr weiterenwickelt, erinner dich noch an unseren Streít zu Beginn des Jahres als du die Punk Ladie warst. Du hast dich wieder zusammen gerissen und deinem Leben einen Sinn gegeben, Das hat mir imponiert!" Ich lief ein wenig rot an, Will hatte eben wirklich gesagt das ich ihm imponiert habe. Dabei war ich mir bis eben nie sicher ob ich alles richtig gemacht hatte. Natürlich liebe ich Beth aber das was Will eben gesagt hatte löste was in mir aus. So ein kleiner Vulkan in meinem Bauch den ich schon ewig nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Ich hatte das Gefühl mit ihm über alles sprechen zu können. " Magst du noch etwas Wein Quinn bevor das Essen kommt?" "Oh nein wenn ich noch einen Schluck Wein auf nüchteren Magen trinke falle ich noch über dich her Will!" " Na, dann sollten wir schauen das du etwas zu essen bekommst oder ?" Das verschmitzte Lächeln das Will aufgesetzt hatte war herzerwärmend. Es dauerte wirklich nicht mehr lange bis das Essen kam. Ich hatte wiklich Hunger denn seit heute morgen hatte ich nichts mehr ausser einem Yoghurt in der Kantine der Schule gegesssen. Ich merkte leider auch wie der Wein mir doch in den Kopf stieg. Meine Wangen und Ohren wurden warm und das war nie ein gutes Zeichen gewesen. Nachdem wir fertig waren stand ich auf um kurz mich auf der Toilette frisch zu machen aber nach zwei Schritten merkte ich wie meine Beine nicht mehr mir gehorchten und ich wankte. Zum Glück war Will zur Stelle der mich auffing. " Na, da hat wohl jemand ein, zwei Gläser zuviel getrunken oder ?" " Ddass ischt mir soo peinlich Will, hicks. " " Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich bring dich jetzt nach Hause und dann kannst du dich ausschlafen ok?" " Oki". Von der Fahrt bekam ich nicht wirklich viel mit, als wir da waren trug mich Will auf seinen Armen die Treppen hoch und schloss die Wohnungstür auf. Den Schlüssel hatte ich ihm im Auto unter grössten Anstrengungen gegeben. Er musste mich auf Couch gelegt haben denn ich wachte am nächsten Morgen mit dem Kater meines Lebens auf. Auf dem Esstisch lag mein Wohnungsschlüssel und ein kleiner Zetter Hallo Quinn, in der Küche steht ein Glas mit Wasser und zwei Aspirin, denke du wirs sie brauchen. Gruss Will Ich kicherte leicht, bereute es aber gleich wieder, mein Kopf brachte mich wirklich um. Ich ging in die Küche und spülte die beiden Tabletten erstmal mit nem grossen Schluck Wasser runter. Als ich nach einer langen und intensiven Dusche mich fertig machte merkte ich wie meine Schmerzen so langsam weniger wurden. Ich stand vor dem Spiegel und machte meine Haare als es klingelte. ich hatte nur ein verwaschene Bluse über meinem BH an und auch nur eine abgeschnitte Jogginshose mit Löchern überall. Ich ging zur Tür und als ich aufmachte stand da Will mit einer Tüte mit frischen Brötchen und zwei Bechern dampfender Kaffee vor der Tür. "Hi ich dachte das könntest du jetzt gebrauchen". Kann dieser Mann Gedanken lesen oder was. Ich lies ihn rein und der stellte Brötchen und Kaffee auf den kleinen Tisch und holte aus dem Kühlschrank Brotaufstrich. Ich setzte mich ihm gegenüber und genoss erstmal einen Schluck heissen Kaffee, " Du scheinst Dich aber gut bei mir auszukennen Will?!" " Naja hatte gestern Abend ein wenig Zeit bis ich die Tabletten gefunden hatte. Du hast sofort tief und fest geschlafen sowie ich dich auf der Couch abgesetzt hatte." "Hmm, ok der Kaffee tut gut." "Das glaub ich gern bei dem Hau den du gehabt hast, Aber esse auch was, das hilft auch," Also nahm ich Brötchen aus der Tüte und tat etwas von dem Aufstrich drauf um anschliessen reinzu beissen, " Du hast da was am Mundwinkel hängen Quinn." " Dann mach es doch weg!". Will kam um den Tisch herum und strich mir mit seinem Daumen den Mundwinkel sauber, dabei kam er meinem Gesicht sehr nahe, und näher und näher und dann war es passiert. (ZENSIERT!!!!! Es tut mir leid aber dieser Teil ist anscheinend zu jugendgefährdent - Mea Culpa). Auch mir fiel in den ersten Minuten das Atmen schwer. "Wow Will das war ...........einfach genial und geil!" " Ich.....ich hab so was noch nie gemacht Quinn, ich meine mit Terri hatte ich natürlich Zensiert aber mit Emma naja und so was wie eben! NIE !" " Mach dir keine Gedanken Will, so war es für mich auch das erste Mal aber ich muss sagen du bist gut!" " Hey soll das heißen du du wolltest nur mit mir in die Kiste? " " Nein, bitte nicht falsch verstehen, ich hatte das nicht geplant aber so hatte ich mir das in meinen Träumen vorgestellt:" D-du hast dir in deinen Träumen vorgesetellt mit mir zu schlafen?" "Naja du warst schon immer heiß und nett aber so richtig ist es erst letztes Jahr geworden wo wir viel Zeit zusammen im Glee Club verbracht haben. Aber ich wollte natürlich nie weiter darüber nachdenken, du warst ja mein Lehrer!" " Ok, das bin ich aber jetzt nicht mehr!" " ZUM GLÜCK!" Ein grosses Geheimniss.... Will und ich beschlossen das unser "Treffen" erst einmal unter uns bleiben sollte. Wir wollten keine grosse Aufmerksamkeit denn obwohl er jetzt nicht mehr mein Lehrer war durften wir den doch beträchtlichen Altersunterschied nicht unterschätzen. In einem Kaff wie Lima konnte so was schnell wie ein Feuer sich ausbreiten und schlimm werden. Wir wussten auch nicht wo uns das ganze hinführte. Wir hatten Sex miteinander gehabt, ok, das hatte ich mit Puck auch damals. Aber ob wir wirklich füreinander bestimmt waren konnte und wollte ich nicht beschwören. Also liesen wir es ruhig angehen, so dachten wir zumindest. Bei der nächsten Glee Probe versuchten wir nicht zu viele Blicke auszutauschen aber es gelang zumindest mir nicht immer. Ich musste immer wieder an den Moment denken als Will mich geküsst hatte und den Sex danach. Ich fühlte mich immern noch glücklich. Es war irgendwie spannend und aufregend zugleich. Am Mittwoch passierte es dann in der Pause, ich war früher in der Schule weil einige von den Mädels aus dem Club ein paar Tips haben wollten. Ich lief am Lehrerzimmer vorbei und diesem Moment kam Will raus. Er sah heiß aus, er wollte wohl wieder zum Sport den er hatte seine Laufsachen schon an. Ich fragte provokannt "Wohinn des Weges schöner Mann ?" Will war völlig perplex als er sah wie ich mir demonstrativ mit der Zunge über die Lippen fuhr. " Quinn was soll das, wir hatten doch gesagt nicht in der Öffentlichkeit." Ich ging nah an sein Ohr und flüsterte hinein " Geh laufen, ich warte in der Umkleide des Hockeyteams, das ist für zwei Tage nicht da. Ich liebe Männer mit frischem Schweiß." MIt diesen Worten drehte ich mich um und ging mit einem leichten Lächeln davon. Auf dem Weg zum Gym begenete ich Coach Sylvester die anscheinend mehr als überrascht war mich zu sehen " Q, ich hatte es gehört aber bisher nicht geglaubt, man hat dich aus dem Irrenhaus für junge Mütter entlassen!". Früher währe ich getroffen in eine Ecke gerannt und hätte geheult aber ich wusste das sie mir nicht mehr weh tun konnte deswegen antwortete ich schnell und provokant " Klar Sue, die brauchten das Bett drüben im Flügel für bescheuerte Cheerleadercoaches mit Trainingsanzugmanie!". Sie schnaufte drei, viermal und trabte dann weg. Treffer versenkt. (Sorry auch dieser Teil ist der Zensur zum Opfer gefallen, anscheinend sind die User dieser Seite zu gefährdet '''....geil mit Dir und genieße es aber auf Dauer wird das nicht gut gehen mit dem Geheimen." Wow, Will war doch Realist und ich blickte ihm direkt in die Augen bei meiner Antwort. " Will Schuster, du bist der tollste Mann den ich kenne. Ich hätte bis vor ein paar Wochen nicht gedacht das ich das mal sage aber ich glaube ich liebe DICH!" Will schluckte kurz um dann aufzustehen, er setzte sich auf eine Bank vor den Spinden. " Quinn, ich bin ein nicht gerade einfacher Mann. Zwei Frauen haben mich so richtig in den Arsch getreten und ich brauche glaub ich noch ein wenig Zeit um das alles zu verstehen. Aber was ich weis, ganz sicher ist das ich um keinen Preis dich wieder verlieren möchte. Du hast etwas in mir wieder zum Leben erweckt das ich gar nicht mehr von mir kannte. Dieses Kribbeln im Bauch wenn ich dich sehe ist berrauschend, ich liebe es wenn du dein Haar schüttelst, dein Parfüm. Quinn ich bin wahrlich kein Experte aber ich LIEBE DICH!" '''12 Wochen später...... Das grosse Geschenk... Finn und Rachel hatten angerufen dass sie mich besuchen wollten. Finn war fertig mit seiner Army Zeit und hatte einen Job in New York gefunden. Er und Rachel waren also wieder vereint. Ich freute mich meine alten Freunde wieder zu sehen, von mir und Will wussten sie aber noch nichts. Die Überraschung sparte ich mir noch auf. Will und ich hatten unserer Beziehung nach einigem hin und her eine Chance gegeben. Wir liebten uns und das zählte in meinen Augen mehr als der Altersunterschied. Nach unsererm Abenteuer in der Umkleidekabine hatten wir Spass daran gefunden es an ungewöhnlichen Orten zu tun. Unser Lieblingsplatz war der von Coach Sylvester so heißgeliebte Fitnessraum mit den Gewichten, natürlich nur wenn sie nicht da war. In der Zwischenzeit schlief ich auch die meiste Zeit bei Will zuhause, Beth war natürlich auch mit dabei, in seiner Wohnung war eh mehr Platz für sie. In meine kleine Wohnung kam ich meist nur um Klamotten zu holen oder die Post. Die Reaktionen darauf das wir ein Paar sind waren unterschiedlich. Im Glee Club wurden wir eigentlich nur geherzt und beglückwünscht, natürlich war es für die meisten etwas komisch, aber wenn nicht hier im Glee Club wo sonst konnte man sich auf dieser Schule der Verrückheit gewiss sein ?! Sue und ein paar Lehrer fanden es natürlich skandalös das Will sich eine ehemalige Schülerin genommen hat aber wir lachten nur über diese Kommentare, solange wir Sue ein Dorn im Auge waren konnten wir nicht falsch sein. Und es fühlte sich super gut an mit Will an meiner Seite war alles leichter. Ich stand also auf und küsste Will auf die Nase, er räkelte sich im Bett weil er heute mal nicht früh rausmusste, es war Wochenende." Na mein Traummann, gut geschlafen?" " Hmmm ja aber ich habe so schön gerade geträumt bis du mich geweckt hast!" " Tja wir müssen alle mal wieder in die Realität zurück kehren. Ich geh jetz mal duschen, dann bring ich Beth zu meiner Mum, die hat sie jetzt auch schon fast zwe Wochen nicht mehr gesehen und dann müssen wir schon in Richtung Flughafen, Finn und Rachel abholen. Das wird ne Überraschung wenn die uns sehen!" Ich drehte mich um und lies Will liegen, im Bad zog ich mich aus und stieg unter die Dusche. Das war einer der grossen Vorteile der Wohnung von Will, die riesige Dusche. Ich genoss es den warmen Wasserstrahl auf meinem Körper zu spüren. Das auf einmal die Badtür aufging bemerkte ich im ersten Moment gar nicht. Erst als sich zwei Hände um meine Hüften legten und ich kurz erschrak. Will stand hinter mir und küsste meinen Nacken. " Hmmm, bitte weitermachen". Er fuhr mit seinen Händen meinen Rücken entlang und küsste dabei immer wieder meinen Nacken. Jetzt griffen seine Hände nach vorne und massierte meine Brüste, ich lehnte mich nach vorne um mich mit den Händen abzustützen. Will erkannte sofort was ich wollte und f***** mich im Stehen." Zwanzig Minuten später stand ich angezogen im Bad und föhnte meine Haare trocken. Will knöpfte gerade sein Hemd zu als er meinte: " Quinn, ich liebe Dich:" Ich drehte mich um und starrte ihn an. Er hatte mir schon des öfters gesagt das er mich liebt aber das eben hatte einen Tonfall der mir einen warmen Schauer über den Rücken laufen lies."Wie meinst du das ? Ich meine ich weis das du mich liebst, ich liebe dich ja auch." "Quinn ich kann es dir nicht erklären was du mit gemacht hast aber ich bin genau in diesem Moment völlig eins mit mir und der Welt. Wenn im nächsten Moment die Welt untergehen sollte hätte ich keine Angst davor denn ich bin glücklich!" Ich löste meinen Blick von ihm um ihm stattdessen einen sanften Kuss zu geben. So schön hatte mir noch kein Mensch gesagt was er mich liebte."Danke." Mehr konnte ich diesem Moment nicht sagen. "Holst du mich in 20 Minuten bei meiner Mum ab?" " Klar, sag ihr das sie mal wieder zum Essen vorbeikommen soll!" " Echt, sie hat doch schon vor 3 Wochen mit uns hier gegessen?!" " Ich weis, aber ich mag deine Mum." Ich schnappte mir Beth lief das kurze Stück zu Fuß, die frische Luft tat mir gut. Beth war happy ihre Oma wieder zu sehen und ich war einfach nur glücklich. Meine Mum freute sich natürlich als sie die Kleine in den Arm nahm und ihr versprach heute Pfannkuchen zu backen. Ich gab meiner Tochter noch einen Schmatz auf dei Backe und verabschiedete mich von beiden als Will bereits vorgefahren kam. Meine Mutter winkte ihm zu und meinte zu mir " ich war ja am Anfang skeptisch aber er ist ja echt schnuckelig!" " Mum, hey " . Es war mehr ein Joke als ein Vorwurf, wusste ich doch das Mum seit einiger Zeit einen neuen Freund hatte. Ich winkte ihr noch mal zum Abschied als ich zu Will ins Auto stieg. " Deine Mum scheint ja gute Laune zu haben ?!" " Ja, könnte man so sagen." " Wann kommt der Flieger der beiden?" " Oh Mann, ich glaub mein Freund ist echt schon zu alt, das hab ich dir doch schon bestimmt 5 x gesagt, in ca 1 Stunde." Will Reaktion auf meine Frozzelei war eine Kitzelatacke mit seinem recht Arm bei mir. Ich zog meine Sonnenbrille auf und genoss die das schöne Wetter auf dem Weg zum Flughafen. Wir stellten den Wagen ab und gingen in die Ankunftshalle, der Flug hatte sogar 10 Minuten Verspätung, also kein Grund zur Panik. Wir hatten also sogar noch Zeit für einen Coffee to go. Endlich erschien der Flug von Rachel und Finn auf der Tafel als gelandet, Will und ich machten uns auf den Weg in Richtung des Terminals das angezeigt wurde. Als Will ihre Hand nahm und so gemeinsam mit ihr durch die grosse Halle lief lief Quinn ein kleiner Schauer wieder den Rücken herunter. Jeder konnte und durfte es sehen, es war ihr völlig egal was andere von ihr dachten und Will schien es ähnlich zu sehen. Sie warteten gemeinsam vor der grossen Doppelglastür aus der die ankommenden Fluggäste traten. Will sah sie zuerst, naja besser gesagt Finn zuerst. Er winkte ihm zu und Finn erwiederte den Gruss etwas überrascht und setzte ein leicht irritiertes Lachen auf als er auch Quinn erblickte. Sowohl Rachel, die hinter Finn lief, als auch Finn fielen mir in die Arme um mich zu begrüssen. Will kam dazu und reichte Finn die Hand um anschliessend Rachel eine Umarmung zu schenken. " Hallo Quinn, wir sind so froh dich zu sehen. Aber entschuldigt die Frage, ist das ein Zufall das Mr. Shue hier ist?" In diesem Moment trat Will an meine Seite und nahm meine Hand und hielt sie zärtllich. Ich konnte meine Lächeln nicht unterdrücken und es dauerte einige Momente bis die Zwei ihre Mundwinkel wieder nach oben brachten und etwas sagen konnten. " Wie, was?" Rachel war die Erste die ihre Sprache gefunden hatte. " Hmm, es ist irgendwie passiert Rachel. Wir haben uns im Supermarkt getroffen, waren essen naja und dann kam eines zum anderen." Will und Ich schauten die beiden etwas verlegen an, Will wollte gerade etwas sagen aber Finn kam ihm zuvor. " Ich freue mich wirklich für Dich Quinn das du endlich einen Mann gefunden hast der allem Anschein nach der Richtige ist und ihnen will ich sagen Mr. Shue, passen Sie mir auf Quinn gut auf. Sie ist eine tolle Person und ich möchte nicht hören das sie ihrenwegen unglücklich ist!" " Roger Finn, der Befehl wird ausgeführt." Beide Männer brachen in ein Gekicher aus und umarmten sich herzlich. Ich war so froh dass diese Hürde so gut genommen wurde. Völlig entspannt fuhren wir nach Hause, abends beim Essen war natürlich das Thema Nummer 1 die Geschichte unseres Zusammenkommens.Will und ich mussten jedes Detail erzählen, naja ein paar Details liesen wir dann doch aussen vor. Aber auch Finn und Rachel hatten eine Menge zu erzählen, Finn aus seiner Zeit bei der Army und Rachel von NYADA. Die ersten Wochen muss es der Horror gewesen sein und Rachel war kurz davor gestanden alles hinzuschmeissen. Ich konnte mir fast nicht vorstellen wie Rachel aufgab aber sie schilderte es so plastisch so dass ich schlucken musste. Ihre Tanzlehrerin musste allem Anschein nach ein richtiges Biest sein. Aber Rachel hatte es mit ihrer eigenen Art geschafft sich durchzubeisen. Finn war zu ihr gezogen und damit war alles besser geworden. Sie hatte ihre Lehrer und Mentoren von sich überzeugt und war in der Zwischenzeit zu einer der Besten in ihrem Jahrgang geworden. Will und ich wollten selbstverständlich Karten für die erste Vorstellung die Rachel dann als Star am Broadway haben wird. Wir lachten alle zusammen und waren doch sehr glücklich das wir allem Anschein nach unser Leben gefunden hatten. Will hielt beim Essen zärtlich meine Hand und ich genoss diese Zärtlichkeiten. Als an der Zeit für den Aufbruch war bestanden Will und ich darauf das Finn und Rachel bei uns schliefen. Nach kurzer Diskussion gaben sie sich geschlagen und wir richteten das Gästezimmer her. Als ich mit Will an diesem Abend gemeinsam im Bett lag war ich mehr als happy. Mein Leben hatte sich in den letzten paar Wochen um 180 ° gedreht, zum Besseren. Ich drehte mich zu Will hinüber und schaute ihm tief in die Augen. " Weist du was ?" " Nein, aber wenn du es mir gleich sagst werde ich zumindest nicht als alter , dummer Mann sterben." Ich musste kurz lachen aber dann fand ich sofort wieder zurück. " Ich liebe Dich Will , du hast mich gerettet und mir die Schönheit am Leben zurück gebracht." Danach schliefen wir Hand in Hand ein., was am nächsten Tag passieren würde ahnte ich noch nicht mal im Ansatz. Wir frühstückten ausgiebig gemeinsam, ich hatte vorher noch Beth von meiner Mum geholt, sie war ja quasi Rachels Adoptivschwester gewesen. Die Kleine fand es toll von so vielen Menschen geherzt zu werden. Das sie dann ihren Kaba über den halben Boden verteilte führte nur zu Erheiterung von uns allen. Will stand sofort auf um es aufzuputzen. Danach machte er Beth auch gleich im Gesicht sauber was diese wiederum nicht so erfreute aber bei uns zu Lachanfällen führte. " Komm schon meine Kleine, der Will macht dich nur ein wenig sauber damit du wieder unser schönes Mädchen bist." "Dada aufhören". Will schaute mich mit genauso grossen Augen an wie ich ihn. " Aber Schatz das ist doch nicht Dada. Dada ist doch Puck, der mit der lustigen Frisur." " Nein, Will Dada sein, lieb haben." MIr fiel in diesem Moment nichts ein und auch den Anderen war die Sprache weg geblieben. Will setzte genau in diesem Moment sein Siegerlächeln auf. " OK, dann bin ich Will Dada ok Prinzessin?! Aber wenn du nicht willst das Will Dada böse wird dann lass mich kurz dein Gesicht sauber machen. Weil sonst kommt das Kitzelmonster!" Und mit diesen Worten fing Will an Beth sanft zu kitzeln was diese mit einem fröhlichen Quicken beantwortete. Danach setze er sich wieder neben mich und ich gab ihm einen langen Kuss und konnte nur "Danke" sagen. Beth klatschte vor Freude in ihre kleinen Patschhändchen. Ein guter Grund......... Der restliche Tag war einfach nur schön. Ich hatte das Gefühl eine richtig kleine Familie zu haben. Will, Beth und ich. Finn und Rachel spielten die Rolle als "Onkel" und "Tante" hervorragend. Ihnen dabei zuzuschauen wie sie mit der Kleinen spielten war zu köstlich. Will hatte dann noch eine tolle Idee, er meinte wie es währe wenn wir alle vier am Montag in der Glee Probe währen, quasi two Legends come back. Denn das waren Finn und Rachel bei den Glee Kids! Die Idee fanden alle gut und wurde somit bejat.Will musste dann noch schnell in die Schule, die Geschichtsstunde vorbereiten und Finn wollte ein paar alte Footballfreunde besuchen. Rachel und ich nutzten die paar Stunden ohne unsere Männer um ein wenig Kaffeeklatsch zu machen. Es war schön mal wieder wie ein Teenager in alten Zeiten zu schwelgen. Allerdings wurde mir auf einmal schlecht und ich musste mich zweimal übergeben, was mir natürlich gegenüber Rachel mehr als peinlich war..... Finn war der erste der nach Hause kam und als er mich sah war sein erster Kommentar: " Was ist den mit dir los? Du siehst megascheisse aus!". Na danke, das merkte ich selber. Als die Übelkeit nicht besser wurde und ich mit Entsetzen feststellte das ich brutal alle Gerüche auf einmal in der Wohnung warnahm bekam ich einen Geistesblitz. Rachel schaute mich nur an und ich verstand dass sie das gleiche wie ich dachte. Ohne Worte standen wir beide auf und Rachel packte ihre Tasche und meinte nur zu Finn er solle kurz auf Beth aufpassen bis Will zurück war. Finn schaute uns beide an als ob wir vom Mars währen aber er nickte dann nur und wir verschwanden. Rachel und ich fuhren auf dem schnellsten zum Drug Store an der 22th. Nach nicht mal 20 min waren wir wieder zurück und verschwanden sofort im oberen Badezimmer. Finn blieb einfach der Mund offen stehen als er uns durch das Haus stürmen sah. Kaum hatte wir die Tür hinter uns abgeschlossen holte ich schon die Schwangerschafttstests raus. Wir hatten zur Sicherheit gleich alle 19 Tests gekauft die der Drug Store anbot. Ich ries die erste Verpackung auf und zog den Rock aus. Unten im Wohnzimmer saßen in der Zwischenzeit Finn der mit Beth auf dem Boden spielte. Er hob die Kleine immer wieder hoch um sie in die Luft zu schmeissen und danach sofort wieder aufzufangen. Beth lachte jedes mal aus voller Kehle wenn Finn sie auffing. In diesem Moment schloss Will die Wohnungstür auf und trat mit einem Lachen das Wohnzimmer. Als er nur Finn und Beth entdeckte legten sich zwei Fragefalten auf seine Stirn. " Wo sind Quinn und Rachel?"."Keine Sorge, die waren kurz weg und sind jetzt oben verschwunden. Keine Ahnung was die machen;" Will legte seine Schultasche auf den Tisch und nahm die Treppe in das obere Stockwerk und schaute in allen Zimmern nach. Als er beim Bad ankam klopfte er vorsichtig. " Hallo Schatz, gehts dir gut ?" " Hmm ja schon." "Dann komm bitte raus." " Ja, gleich, geh doch schon mal runter zu Finn und Beth, Rachel und ich kommen gleich. Hab dich lieb:" Ich schaute Rachel mit Tränen in den Augen an. " Hey Qinn, komm wir müssen wieder runter. Die beiden machen sich schon Sorgen. Und es ist ja nix schlimmes passiert oder?" " Ich setzte ein falsches Lachen auf." Ja, da hast du wohl Recht!" Ich trocknete meine Tränen und zog meine Bluse und Rock wieder gerade. Dann öffnete mir Rachel die Tür und wir gingen zusammen die Treppe hinunter ins Wohnzimmer, Beth saß bei Will auf dem Schoss und nuckelte an ihrem Daumen während Will ihr über den Kopf streichelte. Er sah mir direkt in die Augen und ich merkte dass er mir ansah dass etwas nicht stimmte. Er stand auf und gab Rachel Beth um sich direkt vor mich zu stellen. " Quinn, Schatz was ist los, ich seh es dir doch an. Bitte sprich mit mir, ich kann das net ertragen." Ich biss auf die Lippe und wusste nicht wie ich anfangen soll. Da nahm er meine beide Händen in seine. "Will, ich muss dir wirklich was sagen. Aber ich weis nicht wie ich es dir erklären soll." In diesem Moment überfielen mich die Tränen und ich konnte nur noch schluchzen. Ich brach an seiner Brust fast zusammen so das er mich stützen musste."Was ist den los Quinn, egal was es ist zusammen können wir das schaffen. Glaub mir!" Ich blickte verheult Rachel an die wie auf Bestellung in ihre Rocktasche fasste und Will zwei Stäbchen übergab.Will nahm beide in die Hand und starrte sie ungläubig an. "Was ist das ?" "D-das sind Schwangerschaftstest, ich hatte so eine Ahnung vorhin und da sind Rachel und ich zum Drug Store gefahren und haben welche besorgt."Aber was bedeuten diese beiden? Der eine ist blau und auf dem anderen sind drei Striche?!" " Die beiden sagen das ich schwanger bin , sei bitte nicht böse Will, ich weis auch nicht wie das passieren konnte, ich nehm die Pille! Bitte sei nicht böse!" Will hielt die beiden Plastikstäbchen in der Hand und schaute mich ungläubig an. Ich konnte nicht mehr als mich mit Tränen umzudrehen. In diesem Moment fühlte ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter und ich drehte mich wieder um. Da stand Will und lächelte mich an. "Schatz, ich weis nicht was ich sagen soll aber du hättest mir nichts schöneres sagen können als das hier. Quinn ich liebe Dich und Beth mehr als alles was mir lieb und teuer ist. Und das du jetzt wirklich schwanger bist ist das grösste Geschenk das ich noch mal bekommen konnte. Natürlich ist der Zeitpunkt nicht 100 % perfekt aber wann ist er das schon und ein Kind kann eh nichts dazu. Ich kann mir nichts schöneres vorstellen als mit Dir, Beth und dem kleinen Leben da in Dir alt und glücklich zu werden. Quinn Fabray, hier mit Gott als meinem Zeugen möchte ich Dich fragen, möchtes du mich Will Schuster zum Mann nehmen und mit mir alt werden?" So hiermit ist diese Story fertig, ich hoffe es hat mal wieder ein wenig gefallen. Ich würde mich freuen euch bei einer meiner anderen Storys wieder als Leser begrüssen zu dürfen. DER MATTI Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:+16 Kategorie:LoveStory